The present invention relates to eye glass frames, and more particularly to novel nose pad-free eye glass frames capable of preventing the ridge of the wearer's nose from being compressed, which then leaves a visible skin impression caused by the nose pads of the conventional glass frame, and preventing the slipping down of the glasses on the wearer's nose caused by the weight thereof.
Generally, an eye glass frame includes a pair of lens rims, each of which receives one of two lenses, a pair of side temples, each connected at one end to the outside edge of its respective rims by means of a hinge and the other end of each temple formed in such manner as to rest behind the wearer's ears, and a pair of nose pads mounted at a specific position on the rims to prevent the glasses frame from slipping on the wearer's nose. In conventional eye glasses, a person wearing the glasses for a long time, is subjected to compress on the ridge of the nose by the weight of the glasses, thereby causing fatigue and a headache. Moreover, there is a problem in that the nose pads impress upon the wearer's nose an indented mark.
For the reasons described above, women like wearing contact lenses rather than eye glasses. Furthermore, there is another problem in that when the wearer's face becomes warm, for example when exercising or in warm weather, the eye glasses slip down the ridge of the wearer's nose due to the perspiration on the nose.
Many types of glass frames are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,272, U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,321 and etc. However, the glass frames according to the publications do not have improvements to solve the above-described problems.